This Love, This Hate
by TheLegendaryBlueKitty
Summary: Sasuke loves Kumo, who loves Rock Lee. Kumo wants nothing to do with Sasuke, while Lee doesn't want anything to do with Kumo. Love triangle. Sasuke/OC Rock Lee/OC
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Kumo__Chikyuu. Today is going to be my first day at the ninja academy. I'm a girl with normal body stature, aqua eyes and light brown hair tied back in to a pony tail. I just hope that everything goes well today…_

"I'm off to school, Mom!" Kumo shouted as she went for the door.

"Be careful Kumo, and come back right after!" The girl's mother replied.

"Yeah yeah!" said Kumo as she dashed out the door and into the village streets. She dashed off towards the academy at full speed dodging people in the crowd of the marketplace.

_Finally I'm old enough to become a ninja! Now, to unlock my true potential, _the brunette thought. _ I can finally prove to myself I can reach that dream of being an Anbu black op just like dad._

The girl kept running until she was outside the academy and spotted a joinin standing by the gate to the school yard.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," Kumo said as she came up towards the gate.

"Good morning Chikyuu –chan" he replied. "I can see you're excited about your first day."

Kumo nodded "Yes, I am, Sensei, I even did some studying and training over the summer," the girl replied smiling.

"Get to class Chikyuu-chan. I'll see you again when class starts," Iruka said smiling slightly, making a hand motion to tell her get moving

"Ok Sensei! I'll see you when class starts," Kumo replied as she dashed off

_Ah she is a sweet girl. She will get far as a shinobi, _Iruka thought as he watched her run off.

The brunette entered the building and found the room she was assigned too and looked at the seating chart posted at the door.

"Let'ssee, front row center…" the girl whispered to herself and looked at the chart again to see who was next to her. _What the heck! The emo that every girl wants is next to me? Ugh! I can't stand Sasuke._ The girl thought angrily.

After seeing she was next to Uchiha Sasuke the girl entered the room and sat in her chair looking a little pissed off. "What's with you?" said a familiar voice.

Kumo turned and saw Sakura "You look a little annoyed. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing Sakura, I'm fine" Kumo said rolling my eyes _I'm by who you think is the hottest guy ever ugh what does she see in that emo kid _the aqua eyed girl thought

"If it's who's next to you is the problem, I'll swap seats with you," Sakura offered smiling sweetly.

"No, no, its fine, Sakura," Kumo replied "I'll put with that emo kid cause I like being in the front," the girl mumbled.

"I heard that" said a male voice. The blue eyed brunette turned around and saw the guy she hated sitting at his seat with his head on his hands in a carefree manner.

_Oh god, I never meant for him to ever hear me say that about him!_ The brunette thought as she sweat dropped "H-hey, Sasuke, "Kumo said nervously while smiling sheepishly.

"Save it," Sasuke said sternly while opening his black eyes to look up at her. "Your apology means nothing to me."

"If the Uchiha family didn't seem so dark, I might not have said that, "Kumo retorted, slightly glaring at him. Sasuke's look didn't change.

The door slid open and the teacher entered the room starting the class for the day. The class proceeded as normal after a few minutes Kumo looked down and saw a note by her hand as he was writing down what was on the chalk board into her note book.

_This is odd, could this be from Sasuke? _The blue eyed girl thought as she picked up the mysterious note and opened it. _**Meet me after class. We can settle what we started before. – Uchiha Sasuke **_

Kumo silently smirked at this. _Sounds good to me,_ she thought before getting her things together after the bell rang, ending the school day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hey people sorry for not posting any "Life of An Atasuki" for a while

i was busy starting a new work,

either way please comment, fave and review

ja-ne

-kitty-chan


	2. Chapter 2

The aqua eyed girl gathered her things and headed out the door to meet up with the boy who challenged her. _This is going to be too easy,_ Kumo thought to herself with an over confident look on her face as she saw Sasuke.

"Humph. I thought you wouldn't even show up," the dark haired boy said tauntingly.

"I'm not afraid to fight you," Kumo said bluntly.

"Whatever. You're like all the other girls," Sasuke said with no emotion.

"I'm not like the other girls that fall to your feet and do what you say. I fight and think for myself," the brunette retorted angrily.

Sasuke just smirked at that statement and came rushing forward with a clenched fist aimed at the girl's torso. Kumo dogged, attempting a spin kick but he grabbed her foot and twisted it. The brunette let out a scream of pain and went to upper cut into Sasuke's face. She landed the strike, making him let go of her.

"Not bad for a girl," said Sasuke wiping blood from the corner of his mouth while smirking. "I like a girl that can fight for herself; especially if she can take me on,"

_Oh god please let him be lying. I can't stand you. You're creepy and a freaking narcissist,_ the brunette thought. "So what? Want to keep going?" the blue eyed girl asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah. We still haven't settled what we started," the dark haired boy answered back, full of himself.

"Alright then," Kumo replied. The girl came speeding towards Sasuke fist raised and aimed at his torso he grabbed her fist and flipped her over his shoulders with that Kumo swiftly moved her feet, tripping Sasuke. Kumo go back up and kicked Sasuke in the torso as a final blow. "Game set and match" the blue eyed girl scoffed.

"You just got lucky princess," the dark eyed boy said in a mocking tone.

"What the heck did you just call me?" Kumo asked infuriated.

"A princess, princess," Sasuke replied.

_Control yourself Kumo you won there is no need to cause a scene, _the brunette thought as she clenched her fists with a dark aura seeped from her body. "I am not a princess!"The girl hissed. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

_Heh I stuck a nerve there. I wonder if I can press father with her,_ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say princess," he replied.

"That's it. You are so-"

Kumo was interrupted by someone behind her saying, "What is going on out here?"

_That's not good,_ the brunette thought. She turned around slowly and sweat dropped. _We are _so_ dead._

**(A/N:) **

**hey people **

**been writing and editing a lot recently**

** need ideas for next chapter**

** review if you have any ideas for me to use**

**ja-ne **

**-kitty-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette turned and saw her sensei looking upset. "I-Iruka sensei," Kumo said as a sweat drop formed on her temple and swallowed.

"Rule one of the ways of the shinobi, never raise a fist unless it is to protect," Iruka spoke as he looked straight into the girls aqua eyes with his dark cold ones "That was today's lesson. If you keep misbehaving like this, I'm going to have to talk to your parents."

"Please anything but that sensei. My Mom said if I got in huge trouble, she would take me out of the ninja academy," the brunette replied, looking half scared to death.

"Cut the charade, Naruto. You're not funny," Sasuke said with his eyes closed leaning against a tree.

"W-what?" the female ninja said in confusion looking at who she thought was her sensei. Then there was a puff of smoke and a laughing blonde ninja.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" naruto forced out in between breaths, laughing hysterically.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kumo shouted at him as she glared at the blond ninja.

"You have to catch me first!" naruto replied smirking and starting to run off.

"UZUMAKI!" the brunette shouted and moved to go after him, but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see none other Sasuke.

"He's not worth it, Kumo. He'll get what's coming to him later," the dark haired boy spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You think so?" Kumo asked in a somewhat skeptical manner as she brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Knowing the way he acts, yeah. He'll get caught doing something stupid and get in trouble, _again,_" replied Sasuke looking as he had said that a thousand times before.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, I guess," Kumo said, kind of annoyed and ran off back towards her house leaving the Uchiha behind.

"Yeah, later," Sasuke said quietly as she watched the brunette run off. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and headed back home as well.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can believe that idiot! Thinking he's so high and mighty; it makes me sick!" the girl muttered under her breath as she stared at the ceiling, lying on the top of her bed. "Why must there be so many guys that act that way?" Kumo sighed. "Will I ever find the right guy?"<p>

The brunette then closed her eyes and sighed deeply once more. _Damn, this is harder than I thought…I wonder…why did Sasuke say those things to me? …NO WAY! HE COULDN'T!_ Kumo's blue eyes shot open and she sat up, panicking. The girl ran a hand through her chocolate colored hair and her eyes frantically shifting in their sockets. _Could it be that…he…LIKES ME?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME~?" the girl shouted, surprisingly not waking up the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kumo sat in her seat; business as usual. She sighed. Why the heck was she thinking about <em>him?<em>

_He's such a jerk. He isn't worth it…_ Kumo thought, looking down at the table top of her class desk.

"Ok class, we are going outside today," Iruka spoke to the class, facing all of them. "We're going to learn one of my favorite topics today! Everyone please line up at the door." The various students got up and lined up at the door and followed Iruka to a wooded area. On the way, Kumo was unconsciously searching for Sasuke, but she didn't see him.

"Sensei, what are we doing out here?" one student asked. He didn't reply.

"Will Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee please step forward?" The three said ninjas stepped forward and Kumo's eyes widened. This could only have meant one thing: Sparring practice. The girl then smirked. _Well, this is going to be _fun_,_ she thought as she looked at Sasuke, who was looking off to the side. Sakura was staring at him with hearts in her eyes while Lee stood proudly at attention. _Oh boy…_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **hey people sorry for not typing in awhile

I have constant block on dialogue

(thx for sandy helping me with this you're the best o3o)

Ja-ne~

Kitty-chan


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, students, can anyone tell me one of the three types of fighting ninjas use?" asked Iruka sensei.

Kumo raised her hand to answer thinking, _Ha! This_ _one of the easiest things to remember. The three types are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu_. "Yes, Chikyuu-chan?"Iruka-sensei spoke as he pointed toward Kumo.

"One type would be Taijutsu, or more known as hand to hand combat," Kumo answered in a know it all tone with her eyes closed and a small smirk on her face.

"Very good! Now, I would like you to show an example by sparring with Lee," the brown haired instructor said as he directed her towards Lee .

_Nice, Taijutsu is one of my strongest types of combat. This will be really easy,_ the brunette thought as she still wore a smirk that graced her lips.

"Alright, Sensei," the brunette spoke and then stood at one end of the sparing field and Lee on the other. The two ninja walked forward, locked eyes, and bowed. But one thing Kumo didn't realize was that she blushed slightly as she locked eyes with her opponent.

"Hajime!" shouted a chorus of students telling the two shinobi to begin fighting. Kumo went straight for a punch at Lee's torso, but didn't even make contact because Lee quickly shifted his weight and round house kicked at Kumo's feet, Kumo wasn't fazed though. She landed on the palms of her hands in continuous back flips avoiding Lee's other kicks and punches, but did not see she was heading straight towards a tree and slammed into it…_**hard**_, landing upside down.

"Ok, OW!" the brunette shouted followed by laugher and a few insults from the crowd of students. "Haha, looks like Black Widow can't even take on Dork Lee!" _Wow I must really look stupid right now_ the brunette thought.

"Well, looks like someone is fast on their feet, but not good with direction," a voice spoke tauntingly. The brunette turned her head to see the owner of the voice, only to find that it was none other than _Sasuke_ that spoke.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Just shut up," Kumo muttered under her breath still upside down as she looked up at Sasuke then blushed slightly because she could tell he wasn't meaning to insult her, she could see by the look in his eyes like he wanted to really say "_Are you ok?"._ The female shinobi got back up on her feet and walked back words the crowd of students but not before whispering, "I'm fine Sasuke, but thanks for the concern," and gave him a small smile.

"Coward" a voice behind Kumo called out. Kumo froze in her tracks. She could feel her blood boiling more with each second that ticked by. The brown haired girl whipped around, seeing Lee stand there. She grit her teeth.

"What did you just call me?" Kumo shot over her shoulder at Lee.

"Coward," he replied, still looking at her with an impassible face. "A Shinobi that gives in so easily to their opponent, they don't deserve the title," the black haired boy spoke, quoting their teacher.

"But a Shinobi must also know their limit," Kumo replied, now turning her body to fully face him. "And now your pushing yours," she added, now getting annoyed with the situation.

"Whatever, you Spoiled Princess." Lee insulted her back. Said insulted girl's blue eyes widened. That was _it_! He called her the _one_ thing she _hates_ being called.

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Kumo shouted. "I'M _NOT _A PRINCESS!" She started to quickly walk towards Lee with her fist clenched before throwing the first punch in the second match of the fight. But he dodged quickly with ease, going for another round house kick at the brunette, making her do another back flip. Sasuke watched with ever slightly more widened eyes than usual, filled with interest and concern at the same time. Quite a rare mix for the hot headed shinobi.

"Haven't you learned anything? "The boy questioned the girl still moving through with his attacks.

"Of course I have," the female shinobi said slyly as the girl landed on her palms again she shifted her weight to the lower half of her body into a reversal spin kick. "Black Widow Wind Kick!" the blue eyed girl shouted as she kicked Lee square in the torso, knocking him down onto the ground. Slowly, the girl stood up straight, surrounding her ears with the sounds of her fellow classmates astonished by her technique. But to her annoyance, he got back up for more.

"I'm not done yet," Lee managed to speak with the wind knocked out of him from the previous attack.

"Don't you know when you are at your limit? you're not going to win this fight!"

"Says you. My honor is on the line," the dark haired shinobi retorted, readying himself and then finally giving the girl the "bring it on" motion.

"That is enough, you two!" the sharp voice of their sensei cut through the air as he stepped out in to the fighting area in an attempt to stop the two's pointless fighting.

"See if you can counter this," Kumo said tauntingly as she did hand seals and two of the female ninja appeared and shuffled around. "See if you can find the real one of us, hehehe" the three Kumos taunted, flipping their hair out of their eyes revealing the one fatal flaw in the female ninjas shadow clones the clone to her right had dark red eyes, to her left had green in the center was the real girl, but only Lee noticed this.

Lee smirked "This is way too easy," he scoffed and looked at the girl in the center before he jumped up in the air. "The real Princess is in center!" the black haired boy then lowered his leg into a drop kick. The Kumo in the center blocked by crossing her arms. The other two clones disappeared. "Ninjutsu is not your strong point isn't it?" Kumo growled slightly before jumping up and kicking Lee in the side once more before landing, facing his back as he sat on the ground on one knee.

"I'll give you props for that, but I told you," Kumo's smirk returned and she clapped her hands together. "I'm no princess." She then did the hand signs bird, tiger, dragon, horse, ram, and then rat before crouching down low to the ground and putting her hands on the earth below her.

"You're kidding me right?" Lee spoke, smirking slightly before a blue light appeared below the brunette's hands. His smirk gradually faded away. A low chuckle could then be heard from the girl as she slowly rose from the ground. One hand was in her pocket while the other hand rose with the earth that was taking shape. She then stood upright, the creation nearly finished. Once it was, it was apparent that it was a spear. Kumo gripped it, bringing her head up and flinging her hair in back of her before she twirled her spear out in front of her, holding it with two hands that were facing opposite directions.

"Now really, would Princesses put their hands down on the ground?" she asked. Lee was speechless. He didn't know what to do. "Bring it on, Dork-Face."

Sasuke, who's eyes slightly widened even more, smirked and then closed his eyes. _Looks like this _will_ be interesting after all,_ he thought as he looked back up at Kumo and Lee.

* * *

><p>AN hey so sorry for not updating in like forever but its hard with school in the way =w=""" more to be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Lee looked the brunette over trying to find a weak point he could strike as she held the spear of earth she made.

"Figures I would render you speechless, so how do you like my clans ability?" Kumo said with a devilish smirk "So are you going to make a move or not?" she asked as she took a defensive stance giving the "bring-it-on" motion expecting to be able to counter easily. The black hair boy smirked

"Hmph, with pleasure," Lee replied and went and attacked the blue eyed girl, but she was able to counter all of his moves by moving her spear in coordination with his punches and kicks. As Lee moved back to go forth again with another barrage of moves, the brunette started to feel light headed and was panting hard. "What getting tired already?" Lee asked tauntingly.

"No, I'm just getting started," she said in between breaths as she prepared for the next barrage the brunette started feeling faint but shook it off _n-no I must win this fight _the girl thought with her conciseness slowly fading then quickly bracing herself . Lee saw this as an opportunity to get her off guard and took this open chance and gave the brunette a kick strait in the torso making her let go of her earth spear disarming her ,knocking her to the ground

"Ok, this is enough!" the voice of Iruka sensei cut thought the air as the two fought, causing a break in the two's fighting. Both Kumo and Rock Lee turned to look at their teacher, who wore a disapproving face. "This fight has gone too far," he then turned to face the brunette. "But thank you for showing us an example of both ninjutsu and taijutsu." The dark skinned man then smiled lightly before frowning once more. "But you should know the seal of the tiger is dangerous for your level of ability it consumes large amounts of chakura which is too much for an academy student."

Kumo got up a bowed apologetically to her sensei "I-I'm sorry, Sensei, I-I didn't mean for things to…" before she could finish her apology, the brunette's body gave-out, having her fall forward unconscious, her face now pale. This caused a few of the students that where watching to gasp in shock. Without even thinking, Sasuke rushed forward towards Kumo to check if she was okay.

_Please let her be alright_ was the only thought in his mind when he got next to the unconscious girl but turned to see the other students staring at him and decided to play it safe with all the students watching "Sensei would you like me to take her to the infirmary?" Sasuke asked coolly trying to hide his concern for the girl. Iruka nodded silently as a reply to Sasuke and he nodded back and picked up the unconscious brunette. "Reckless idiot," The dark haired boy sighed under his breath as he looked at her face with a concerned expression as he carried Kumo out of the sparing area. Sure, there were hushed whispers and gossiping going about the body of young ninja students, but he didn't care. And then, while jumping in the air, he disappeared with the girl in his arms, leaving everyone else to wonder "Why him?"

_**2 hours later…**_

He didn't know why, but he stuck around. There was something about this girl that drew him closer to her, something he couldn't _exactly_ define, and this irritated him to no end. Sooner or later, his "cool kid" personality would probably crumble, and it would be all because of _her_. Staring at the brunette's face, Sasuke kept thinking about stuff that normally he wouldn't be caught _dead_ thinking. Indeed, there was something about her that intrigued him, and a little too much to his annoyance.

Kumo, who was still sleeping, was unaware of the watchful black eyes that kept staring at her. Sure, his face was void of any emotions whatsoever, but on closer inspection, one would see that there was _more_ to his façade. The soft sound of footsteps then entered the black haired ninja's ears. His black eyes turned to look at the person by the door.

"Come to check on your opponent, I see." Sasuke's face didn't change, and neither did Rock Lee's.

"She is a fellow student in the way of the shinobi. It only makes sense I'm concerned about her," Lee said with a somewhat concerned tone as a reply to Sasuke's statement. Then, to the two shinobi's surprise, the brunette stirred starting to come to in the bed Sasuke set her down in earlier.

"W-where am I…" Kumo groaned as she came to, starting trying to sit up and take in her surroundings. She then saw the two shinobi looking over at her. "Oh, hey guys…" she managed to say, acknowledging that she knew they were there._ Who was the one that took me here? Was it Sasuke or Lee? _ The aqua eyed girl thought. _It must have been Lee who had done it. There's no way Sasuke would have done this. He doesn't seem like the type who would care… He's too much of a self-absorbed narcissist. But on the other hand, Lee…_

But the brunette's train of thought was interrupted as another person entering the room "Ah, so you're awake now." A dark eyed female shinobi who was garbed in the usual green Joinin outfit walked in with a small smile on her face.

"Shizune-sempai," Lee spoke quietly, surprised to see her in the room. Shizune turned her head to look at the black haired boy. "Hello, Lee." She smiled lightly at him before turning her attention back at the patient.

"Yeah…" Kumo spoke weakly as she sat up in the bed, but her hand shot up to her head "Oh, God, I feel dizzy…" she fell back into the pillow that she was lying on, her face going pale again.

"Take it easy." The woman chided, putting her hands on her hips. "What you did was reckless and dangerous, young lady! You're lucky you only fainted! You could've done worse to yourself!" the black haired woman continued to scolded her

"Hey, be kind to her, Shizune-sempai," Lee spoke, trying to defend Kumo "She wanted to show the class what she could do and I antagonized her into using more chakura than she should have when we were sparing." The green garbed ninja spoke in a tone that was a mix of regret and pride. "If you're going to punish her punish me instead, I was the one in the wrong not Chyuu-chan, Sempai."

This made a perplexed expression go over Kumo's face. Why take my place for the punishment? The brunette thought as her mind began trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. Her train of thought was broken once again this time by Sasuke.

"You guys where both in the wrong. You two kept fighting, even when Sensei told you to stop. So even if you take her punishment for her over-exerting herself, she would still be in trouble with Sensei, Dork-Lee, so don't play hero." He sighed with an exasperated tone lacing his words. Lee snapped at this.

"Don't call me Dork-Lee! And I'm not playing hero. She doesn't deserve to be punished for what I made her do. It's not right!" He glared at him intensely. Sasuke seemed to have the same look in his as they silently dared the other one into opening their mouths.

Shizune sensed the tension in the air between the two boys. "If you two are going to be like that, leave. She's been through enough already." she lightly scolded them as her gaze wandered over on the pale girl in the bed. The two boys both looked at Kumo before sharing a spare glance between each other. They bowed respectfully and left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers I am so sorry i update so sporadically I writer block easy and i just moved to a new state 4 months ago so Im still adjusting and all oh well thank you for being loyal readers<br>**

**Ja-ne kitty-chan **

**-bows-**


End file.
